


Eine Geschichte, über die Basti sagen würde: "Peinlich."

by LuchaLiebe



Category: Tatort
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Realization, very much inspired by Tod einer Heuschrecke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe
Summary: ' Oh, dachte Till und hatte mit einem Mal das Glas mit ihren Zahnbürsten vor Augen, sein Handtuch am Ständer, den Platz für seine Cowboystiefel im Schuhregal, die billige Salami von Rindern aus Massenhaltung im Fach mit dem Aufschnitt, das alte Jeanshemd mit dem losen Druckknopf auf dem Stapel "für Oma (reparieren)", das freie Gedeck am Frühstückstisch. Das waren alles eindeutige Indizien, die ihm so lange entgangen waren, dabei hatte er sie doch all die Jahre quasi direkt vor Augen gehabt. '
Relationships: Till Ritter & Felix Stark, Till Ritter & Sebastian Stark, Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	Eine Geschichte, über die Basti sagen würde: "Peinlich."

**Author's Note:**

> "for my girlfriend who is just a physical manifestation of the crying Emoji" - sie hat mich versprechen lassen, das als Vorwort zu schreiben.

Till Ritter wurde so plötzlich von einem flüchtigen Gedanken aus dem Schlaf geholt, dass es gleich seinen ganzen Körper mitriss und das Gestell von Felix Doppelbett erzittern ließ.

Mit rasendem Herzen, halb sitzend, halb liegend und kampfbereit, sah sich Till im dunklen Schlafzimmer um: Der Digitalwecker las kurz nach halb vier Uhr morgens; der Schatten seiner klobigen, antiken Sporttasche ruhte nach wie vor neben dem Fußende des Bettes, also genau da, wo er sie gestern Abend abgestellt hatte; seine Hemden hingen an ihrem Platz, ordentlich aufgebügelt neben Felix' Schurwollpullover an der Tür von dessen soliden, Birkenholzkleiderschrank. Nur um sicher zu gehen, tastete er nach seinem Holster auf dem Nachttisch, aber auch das lag an seinem Platz. Es war still im Haus, genau wie draußen auf der Straße, zu früh für Berufsverkehr. Sebastian schien zu schlafen, oder um einiges besser im Schleichen geworden zu sein.

Misstrauisch warf Till einen Blick auf die andere Betthälfte, wo von Felix nur ein Zipfel Schlafanzug und ein dunkler Hinterkopf über der Bettdecke zu sehen waren. Zum Glück lag er nicht auf dem Rücken und damit nicht in der Schnarchzone, dachte Till, so hatte er wenigstens noch eine Chance, wieder einzuschlafen, bevor sie der Wecker in ein paar Stunden sowieso wieder wachklingeln würde.

Der flüchtige Gedanke schwebte zurück an die Oberfläche, getragen von der Aussicht auf ihre Morgenroutine: Till als erster ins Bad um Felix den Akku leer zu rasieren, anziehen während Felix das Bett machte, dann runter in die Küche Wasser aufsetzen, die Packung Marlboro aus der Jackentasche holen, mit dem Gedanken spielen, aber sie doch wieder wegstecken, mit Ritter raus, mit Ritter und Zeitung wieder rein, wo eine vorgetoastete Scheibe Vollkornbrot auf ihn wartete und eine Diskussion über Schulpflicht, oder "Die Physiker" oder das Für und Wider eines neuen Computers. Schon aus Prinzip würde er da Sebastians Seite einnehmen, weil dessen Vater sie dann beide immer besonders entrüstet anguckte und sich schon vorbereite darauf, die Sache im Büro nochmal anzugehen. Jedes Mal der perfekte Ansatzpunkt für Neckereien für den ganzen Tag.

Oh, dachte Till und hatte mit einem Mal das Glas mit ihren Zahnbürsten vor Augen, sein Handtuch am Ständer, den Platz für seine Cowboystiefel im Schuhregal, die billige Salami von Rindern aus Massenhaltung im Fach mit dem Aufschnitt, das alte Jeanshemd mit dem losen Druckknopf auf dem Stapel "für Oma (reparieren)", das freie Gedeck am Frühstückstisch. Das waren alles eindeutige Indizien, die ihm so lange entgangen waren, dabei hatte er sie doch all die Jahre quasi direkt vor Augen gehabt.

Unaufgefordert versorgte ihn sein mittlerweile hellwacher Spürsinn mit weiteren Hinweisen: Dass sie sich meistens einen Wagen teilten, je nachdem, wer bei wem übernachtet hatte, dass Felix' Schultern gestern Abend beim Gemüse schnippeln immer wieder vertraut gegen ihn gestoßen waren und dann später, auf der Couch, sie Seite an Seite gesessen hatten, ganz entspannt. Dass Felix aufgehört hatte, ihn wie einen Gast von vor der Tür abzuholen. Dass sie jeden Freitag diesen einen Tisch hatten, beim Italiener um die Ecke von wo sie früher nach der Arbeit immer noch ein Bier trinken gewesen waren. Dass er ganz peu a peu aufgehört hatte, alleine weg zu gehen, aufgehört hatte, bei den Nummern, die Frauen ihm auf Servietten hinterließen, anzurufen. Dass er wusste, wie Felix' Schlafanzug nach ein paar Tagen roch und welches umweltschonende zwei-in-eins Duschgel sein Freund benutzte und wie er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn Till seine Tassen stehen ließ oder Sachen einfach in den Kühlschrank räumte, die da nichts zu suchen hatten, wie zum Beispiel Tomaten.

Dass Felix ihm manchmal die Hand auf den Arm legte, oder ganz sachte nur auf den Rücken unten im Vorbeigehen, oder sich zu ihm hoch reckte, oder ihm beim Einkaufen vom Elternsprechtag erzählte während Till versuchte gezuckerte Cornflakes und Tiefkühlpizza in den Wagen zu schmuggeln.

Dass er genauso allmählich wie aus den Betten unbekannter Frauen heraus, von der Schlafcouch in Felix' Doppelbett umgezogen war, obwohl da seine Zehen manchmal beim Schlafen gegen das Brett am Fußende stießen.

Oh, dachte er erneut, und: Hm. In seinem Kopf hallte die Summe dieser Erkenntnisse wider wie Kirchenglocken bei der Ostermesse. "Felix", sagte er ins stille Zimmer und tastete links neben sich nach der Schulter des anderen Kommissars unter der Decke.

"Felix!", sagte er mit Nachdruck und rüttelte an ihr. Er fühlte etwas in sich aufsteigen, das zu gleichen Teilen aus Panik, Aberwitz und Erleichterung zu bestehen schien.

"Mhm", sagte Felix endlich, Gesicht gegen das Kopfkissen gedrückt. "Was ist los?" Er klang schlaftrunken und ungeschützt, so, als wenn er sofort zustimmen würde, seinem Sohn Karten für den neuen Saw zu kaufen, wenn man ihn in diesem Moment fragte.

Ungeduldig langte Till nach dem Schalter seiner Nachttischlampe. "Verdammt, Felix, wir sind ein Paar! Seit zwei! Jahren!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er liegen bleiben konnte, weil es erst halb vier Uhr morgens war; obwohl es ihm in den Beinen kribbelte, aufzuspringen.

Felix blinzelte angestrengt ins Lampenlicht, setzte sich schmollend auf, Haare zerwühlt und der Kragen seines T-Shirts verrutscht. "Was?"

"Und du sagst nichts!" Till warf die Arme in die Luft. Unglaublich! Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit einfach mitschleppen lassen, während Felix… Moment, das musste doch heißen, dass-

Er fixierte den anderen Kommissar über die Wälle ihrer Decken hinweg wie bei einem Verhör, in dem sie den entscheidenden Vorteil hatten. "Du! Bist du… in mich verliebt?"

Jetzt schaltete auch Felix seine Nachttischlampe an und sagte mit schwerer Zunge: "Ich glaub' nicht, dass gerade die richtige Gelegenheit für diese Unterhaltung ist."

"Ach, jetzt red' nicht drumherum!" Till breitete die Arme aus.

"Schh!", machte Felix und legte ihm nachdrücklich die Hand auf den Unterarm. "Basti schläft noch. Und ich könnte das auch noch, vielen Dank."

Keiner von ihnen machte jedoch Anstalten, das Licht zu löschen. Stattdessen sah Till den anderen Kommissar pointiert an. Senkte den Kopf, um seinem Blick mehr Gewicht zu verleihen.

Felix großen, dunklen Augen flackerten zur Seite, bevor er seine Lippen stur aufeinander presste. "Und du, hm? Was ist mit dir?"

Till dachte an die letzten zwei Jahre. Eigentlich war Felix schon viel länger eine vertraute Präsenz in seinem Leben gewesen, hatte sich mehr oder weniger darin festgebissen. Und gestört hatte es ihn erstaunlicherweise nicht. Stattdessen hatte ihre Beziehung sich immer angefühlt wie zwischen zwei passenden Puzzleteilen, oder Zahnrädern, die ineinander griffen. Genau, wie Felix sofort in seine Arme gepasst hatte und ihre Schreibtische jetzt nebeneinander gehörten. Er hatte schon davon gehört, dass Ermittler, die an denselben Fällen arbeiteten, auch mal im selben Bett endeten, aber da hatte er bei sich selbst nie die Gefahr gesehen. Tja, und jetzt saß er hier und fand sich im Elternschlafzimmer der Starks wieder.

Felix beobachtete ihn unverhohlen, seine angespannte Haltung konnte auch das lose Shirt nicht verbergen. Obwohl er nicht geantwortet hatte, konnte Till ihm seine Gefühle ansehen in diesem neuen Licht. Hätte sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit sehen können und sollen, aber da war er ja selbst zu verstrickt in seinen eigenen gewesen. Zu begreifen, dass sie irgendwie Partner auch außerhalb der Arbeit geworden waren, hatte für Till ja auch über zwei Jahre gedauert. Mit fester Partnerschaft und Gefühlen kannte er sich eben nicht gut aus. Und jetzt bestand auch noch die Gefahr, seinen Freund ernsthaft zu verletzen.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich", grummelte er schließlich, leiser.

"Wahrscheinlich. Ah." Felix riss die Augen weit auf, wie immer, wenn er fand, dass Till sich wie ein Idiot benahm. "So so. Genau deshalb führt man solche Unterhaltungen auch nicht-", er lehnte sich vor für einen Blick an Till vorbei zur Uhr, "Viertel vor vier am Morgen."

"Mein Gott Felix, was soll ich denn sagen?" Ein erneuter Druck auf seinem Unterarm ermahnte Till zum Flüsterton. "Männer waren halt nie-"

Plötzlich waren da Bilder, die er eigentlich schon lange vergessen geglaubt hatte. Erinnerungen von bevor sich Robert, der alte Hund, an die Börse verabschiedet hatte. Besonders an diese eine Nacht nach der Betriebsfeier. Sie hatten ganz schön gesoffen, hatten viel Quatsch erzählt. Von spanischer Hochzeit und Flitterwochen. Und irgendwie hatten sich danach wohl ihre Hände verirrt. Oh Gott, und definitiv auch ihre Münder. Zum Glück hatten sie sich nie geküsst und nie nüchtern darüber gesprochen. Das alles war schon so lange her, dass es Till wie aus seinem Leben losgelöst vorgekommen war. Eine Geschichte, die er vielleicht mal gehört hatte, mehr nicht.

Stöhnend wischte er sich übers Gesicht und ließ den Kopf gegen das Kopfende fallen.

Die Schadenfreude, die da um Felix müde Mundwinkel spielte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. "Waren nie was?", hakte er nach.

"Hör zu, du hast Recht. Lass uns da morgen drüber reden, ja?"

Felix sah noch so aus, als wollte er doch noch was sagen, aber dann beugte er sich rüber zur Nachttischlampe und knipste sie aus. Diesmal legte er sich mit dem Gesicht zu Till gewandt hin.

Auch der rutschte zurück zwischen die Federn und machte das Licht aus. Er fühlte sich gerädert und wünschte sich, dass ihm mehr als zweieinhalb Stunden weiterer Schlaf zur Verfügung standen.

Trotz Dunkelheit war Felix' Blick durchdringlich genug, dass Till ihn auch so spüren konnte. Eine Hand tastete nach seiner unter der Bettdecke. Er drückte sie. Felix hatte gar keine kleinen Hände, ganz normal eigentlich.

"Keine Sorge, ich lauf' nicht weg", sagte Till leise und fand sogar, dass er es auch so meinte. Vielleicht sollte ihm das mehr zu denken geben, immerhin wäre das das erste Mal, dass er nicht genau das tat, sobald er für die andere Person im Bett Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Allerdings konnte er ja schlecht vor, was fünf, sechs Jahren davonlaufen.

"Wir reden morgen", sagte Felix.

*

Basti hatte sofort Lunte gerochen, als er um sieben mit der Schultasche über der Schulter in die Küche kam.

"Na?" Felix goss seinem Sohn Tee ein.

"Na", erwiderte er vorsichtig und musterte Till, der ihm gegenüber saß, genauso mit verengten Augen.

Till räusperte sich und rutschte plötzlich von Unbehagen befallen auf dem Küchenstuhl herum. "Also, Basti. Dein Vater und ich."

"Wir müssen mit dir reden", kam ihm Felix zur Hilfe.

Das Gesicht seines Sohns durchlief eine Reihe von unangenehmen Emotionen bis es bei Trotz hängen blieb. "Aber Papa, du hast gesagt, wenn Jans Mutter dabei ist, dürfen wir", sagte er, als würde ihm dieses Zugeständnis erneut aussprechen zu müssen Qualen bereiten.

Die beiden Kommissare warfen sich einen Blick zu. Letzte Woche hatte Sebastian - nicht zuletzt mit Tills Hilfe - seinem Vater abgerungen, mit ein paar Freunden in den neuen Batman zu gehen. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie Frau Springler, Jans Mutter, hinterher abholte. Immerhin war es mitten unter der Woche. Ein bisschen war Till ja neidisch auf den Jungen. Felix interessierte sich einfach kein Stück für solche Filme. Alles, was nur entfernt nach Blockbuster roch musste bei ihm erst gegen das Prädikat 'Amerikanische Massenkultur' ankämpfen. Konnte wohl nicht jeder Anhänger deutscher Erotikfilme und unverständlicher, französischer und osteuropäischer Geschmacks-Experimente sein wie Felix, mochten sie den Tellerrand auch noch so erweitern.

Felix wirkte bereit, das Thema neu aufzurollen, also sprang Till ihm dazwischen indem er abwinkte. "Klar dürft ihr, war ja Ehrenwort, oder Felix? Aber wir, naja, also wir", er wies über die Tischecke hinüber zu Felix, "haben gestern mal miteinander gesprochen und…"

"Eigentlich haben wir heute morgen ja miteinander gesprochen", verbesserte Felix ihn mit erhobenen Brauen, ohne jedoch von seiner eigenen Tasse Tee aufzusehen.

Basti setzte sich stocksteif auf. Ritter kam sofort zur moralischen Unterstützung aus dem Wohnzimmer gelaufen. "Ihr… ihr trennt euch doch nicht, oder? Gestern war doch noch alles in Ordnung!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir-" Felix stockte mitten in der Erklärung, Stimme schon im Vater-Modus. "Was?"

Till fing seinen hilfesuchenden Blick auf, aber hatte selbst auch nur ein Schulterzucken anzubieten, konnte nicht ganz aufhalten, dass sich ein anerkennendes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. Die Starks waren eben clever.

Sebastian sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, als wären sie schwer von Begriff.

"Also, so wichtig war's sowieso nicht", entschied Till dann einfach. Felix hatte eine Miene aufgesetzt, die ganz deutlich vermittelte, dass das jetzt keine pädagogisch wertvolle Lösung von ihm war. Aber er sagte auch nichts, sondern verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust.

Sebastian seufzte wie ein alter Mann. "Ich weiß schon, Papa, du übernachtest wieder bei Till." Er machte deutliche Anführungszeichen in der Luft um das Wort übernachten. "Ist okay, ich steck den Schlüssel ein. Aber so langsam kannst du ihn ruhig fragen, oder?"

"Hm?", machte Felix wie er es immer tat, wenn es sein Stolz nicht zuließ zuzugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sein Sohn sprach. Normalerweise ging es dabei allerdings um Jugendkultur, die es auf dem Schulhof immer öfter durch Papa Starks eisernen Vorhang der gehaltvollen Bildung schaffte.

Sebastian sprach es ganz langsam aus und untermalte alles mit deutlichen Gesten: "Du wolltest Till endlich fragen, ob er einziehen will, jetzt wo Oma die betreute Wohnung gekriegt hat."

Till und Basti teilten einen kurzen Moment der Genugtuung beim Anblick von Felix' rasant errötenden Ohren und trotzigem Pokerface.

Als es aber dann in Tills Brust begann zu kribbeln, weil Felix ihn offensichtlich bei sich haben wollte, so richtig, räusperte er sich und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Jep, die Zeit ist rum. Los, Basti, ab ins Bad. Ich Pack dein Brot ein."

Felix' Sohn protestierte, aber der Schreck darüber, doch noch Kinoverbot zu bekommen, steckte ihm wohl noch in den Knochen, darum verdrückte er sich doch lieber relativ zügig. Till fragte sich, wie lange solche Ablenkungsmanöver wohl noch ziehen würden bei dem Teenager.

Das anschließende Schweigen in der Küche war nicht annähernd so befriedigend, wenn Till Felix' peinliche Berührtheit über die eigene, plötzliche Aufregung hinweg kaum genießen konnte.

Er war gerade dabei, die schief geschnittenen Hälften von Bastis Pausenbrot auf der Arbeitsfläche in eine Dose zu puzzeln, als Felix sich dann doch zu ihm gesellte. Mit dem Rücken an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, gab sich sein Freund große Mühe, entspannt zu wirken, aber die Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen verriet ihn trotzdem.

Till sah ihn erwartungsvoll und selbst ein bisschen nervös an. Irgendwie war doch nicht mehr alles so, wie als sie am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen waren, obwohl sich ja eigentlich nichts geändert hatte.

"Also jetzt, wo meine Mutter endlich die Wohnung bekommen hat, ist ja wieder ein bisschen Platz im Haus", begann er sachlich und als hätte er das ganze sowieso gerade ansprechen wollen. "Da wäre es doch praktisch, wenn du…"

Irgendwie schien auch Felix sich an diesem Morgen verändert zu haben, oder zumindest guckte Till ihn anders an. Und zwar genau auf diese unsichere Unterlippe. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich selbst verändert, als ihn in den letzten kurzen zwei Stunden Schlaf die letzten zwei, wenn nicht sogar fünf Jahre eingeholt hatten, denn plötzlich tat er etwas, ganz ohne nachzudenken. Tat etwas, was er so bloß anders schon hunderte Mal getan hatte. Nur eben nie im Traum gedacht hätte, genau das hier mit Felix, den er immer für seinen Besten Freund gehalten hatte und nicht mehr, zu tun. Jetzt kam es ihm einfach wie das Richtige vor.

Er beugte sich runter, tiefer als erwartet und küsste ihn.

Felix machte ein ganz komisches Geräusch zwischen Schreck und Seufzen, das er noch nie gehört hatte. Allerdings hatte sein Freund kaum genug Zeit, sich fürs zurück küssen zu erwärmen, bis Schritte die Treppe hinunter polterten und sie auseinander zucken ließen wie zwei Jugendliche, die man hinter der Sporthalle beim rumknutschen erwischt hatte.

Till ließ die Hand auf halbem Weg zu Felix' Nacken sinken und griff stattdessen in purer Not nach den Radieschen in der Schale mit Gemüse neben Felix' Ellbogen.

*

Auf dem Weg vom Gymnasium zum Polizeirevier saß Felix hinterm Steuer und Till war nicht undankbar dafür. So konnte er im Schutz seiner Sonnenbrille noch ein bisschen länger über seinen Kuss mit dem Fahrer nachdenken und - er war ja schließlich ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut - sich zum Beispiel ausmalen, mit was er ihn noch überraschen konnte.

"Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", war das erste, was Felix sagte, seit sie Basti in den Schultag verabschiedet hatten.

"Nee, wieso?", fragte Till ein bisschen provozierend und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Felix das Lenkrad fester packte. Oh oh, es war also Vorsicht geboten. Auf einmal fragte sich Till, worauf sich Felix' Frage überhaupt bezog. In der Hinsicht war sein Freund einigen der Frauen in Tills Leben erstaunlich ähnlich: Auch er erwartete manchmal, dass Till seine wahren Gedanken las, ohne, dass er sie aussprechen musste. Bei Ermittlungen klappte das sogar ganz gut, aber jetzt ging es nicht um einen Fall sondern um etwas wichtigeres und Till fühlte sich ein bisschen trunken.

Als Experiment griff er hinüber und legte seinem Freund die Hand aufs Knie, das er fast ganz umfassen konnte.

Felix seufzte erneut, schien sich aber minimal zu entspannen. Sah so aus, als würde das noch eine Weile so gehen, bis Till durch Zufall oder nicht herausfand, wo das eigentliche Problem lag.

Da vorne war schon der Parkplatz vom Präsidium.

"Im Baumarkt gibt's Kartons", versuchte er es einfach mal, "für meine Sachen."

Felix sah nicht herüber und strahlte ihn nicht an, wie bei einem Lottogewinn, aber er lächelte dieses kleine, geheimere Lächeln, wie wenn er über seinen Sohn sprach oder Lob bekam, oder erkannte, dass Till nicht verletzt und nicht in Gefahr war.

Till grinste, schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Stirn und sah aus dem Fenster, während Felix einparkte. Er fühlte sich wie beim ersten Kaffee nach einer durchgemachten Nacht. Felix war ihm eigentlich noch eine Antwort schuldig von ihrem frühmorgendlichen Gespräch , aber eigentlich musste er gar nichts mehr sagen, weil zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte Till ihn ja auch endlich so verstanden.


End file.
